


I've got a mind to put you over my knee

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Dominant Masochism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Over the Knee, Plot What Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby has a very interesting question, and Solo is very interested in the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a mind to put you over my knee

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я не прочь тебя отшлепать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288753) by [Slavyanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka)



When it happens, nothing interesting is going on. Their target won't even be in the same city until tomorrow, and the reconnaissance is done. Tonight is a little break; Solo considered spending it with the concierge, but decided against it. Instead, he's prosaically reading the newspaper, Illya across from him on the couch, staring at the chessboard, Gaby off in the bedroom.

He looks up when Gaby comes in, but returns to his reading when she walks towards Illya and not him. He hears her sit on the couch and puts her mostly out of his mind, starting a new column.

"Would you really put me over your knee?" she asks.

Behind his paper, Solo's eyebrow goes up.

Officially, Solo is ignoring the fact that Gaby and Illya are fucking. He doesn't mind, but he hasn't been invited, and he does have some sense of politesse. Gaby, in turn, is ignoring the fact that he and Illya are fucking. Illya is, well, being Illya, and Solo really isn't sure where he stands with regards to all this fucking.

And yet, here is Gaby with an incredibly blatant come-on, right in front of Solo's face. He is very interested indeed as to how this is going to play out.

"If I had a problem with you, I would-" Illya starts, cut off mid-sentence with what sounds suspiciously like a kiss.

"That is not what I meant," Gaby tells him.

There's a long pause; Solo peeks around the side of his paper, and Illya is just gaping at her like a fish. Solo quickly hides his face, just in case Illya gets it together enough to look over at him and say something like-

"Right here?" Illya says. "In front of-"

"Shh," Gaby says. "He doesn't care."

"Don't mind me," Solo says, because he's on to her game now, and he likes it. "Just reading up on the world of events."

Gaby says something quieter, something Solo doesn't quite catch; there's another pause, then movement. Gaby makes a delighted sound, slightly muffled by what he suspects is the couch cushion, and Solo considers the least conspicuous way to poke eyeholes in his newspaper.

"You will stop me if is too much," Illya says, still sounding cautious.

"Be quiet and spank me," Gaby orders.

There's a pause, followed by a tentative smack.

"Are you a man or a kitten?" Gaby says. "Pull my knickers down and _hit me_."

"You asked for this," Illya reminds her, over the sound of rustling fabric; this time it's louder, his hand on bare flesh.

"Better," Gaby allows.

Illya doesn't hesitate this time, smacking her a few more times in short succession.

"Mmm, more like that," Gaby says. "You're getting the hang of it now."

Solo cranes up, watching the two of them over the top of his newspaper. Illya still looks a little stunned, but they're also stunning, her panties down around her knees and her skirt flipped up, his big hand on her cute little ass. Illya brings his hand down again, and Gaby finally makes a noise, a little "Ah!" that goes straight for Solo's dick.

Illya suddenly turns his head, and Solo hides behind his newspaper. Even if he notices, Illya doesn't say anything; the only sound from him is his hand hitting Gaby's ass again. Gaby, on the other hand, is quite noisy now that the floodgates have opened.

"Yes," she pants. "Yes, more, come on, give it to me-"

Illya's breathing is coming heavier now, just audible in the gaps between Gaby's vocalizations, and Solo is openly leering over his newspaper. The sound is nice, but the visual is beyond compare, Gaby squirming on Illya's lap as he smacks her. He puts his other hand on the small of her back, holding her still so he can keep on striking. Gaby's voice has gotten higher, louder, and finally Solo can't take it anymore.

"You little minx," he says, lowering his paper. "Are you going to come?"

"Yes," Gaby moans.

"And then what?" Solo asks.

Gaby doesn't speak again for a moment, too focused on Illya's hand coming down on her ass again. "Watch you ride his cock," she says, and Illya's eyebrows go up.

"And after that?" Solo says.

Gaby laughs, breathless. "If you're lucky, I'll let one of you eat me out."

"You are perfection," Solo tells her.

"Don't forget it," Gaby says. Her eyes shut, and Solo knows she's very close to the edge.

"That's it," he coaxes. "Let me watch you come, naughty little girl."

Gaby is still grinning when she starts to come, and it turns into a moan, her body shaking both from her release and the force of the slaps Illya is still giving her, unerringly striking right where her thighs meet her ass.

"Stop," Gaby says hoarsely, after an impressively long orgasm, and Illya stops immediately, one hand rubbing circles on her back. Solo lets them have a moment before saying anything; they look like they could both use it.

"If you don't mind," he says finally, already undoing his tie and standing, "I think we'd be better off retiring to the bedroom."

"Lead the way," Gaby says, standing up unsteadily, letting her panties fall down her legs and kicking them away. Illya stands too, picking Gaby up and tossing her over his shoulder, much to her apparent delight.

Before Solo can walk away, Illya grabs him by the shirt, reeling him in and kissing him hard, biting at his lips. Solo's reaction, when he pulls away, should probably not be to grin, but that's what happens anyway.

Illya carries Gaby away, depositing her on the bed, and Solo follows, detouring to the bathroom for a little something slick. He returns to find that he's overdressed; Gaby's dress is already on the floor, and Illya is down to a pair of briefs that Solo is very anxious to get him out of. He strips quickly, draping his clothing over a chair, and joins the tangle of limbs on the bed, lacing his hand into Illya's hair and kissing him.

Gaby extracts herself, rather indelicately dragging Illya's underwear with her, but Solo has no interest in delicacy. He climbs into Illya's lap, giving him the container he retrieved from the bathroom, and he is quickly rewarded with slick fingers opening him up. It's usually the other way around for them, Solo giving and Illya taking, but never let it be said that Solo isn't eminently adaptable. Illya has a nice long dick, and he'll happily sit on it, please and thank you.

Illya has his teeth on Solo's collarbone and three fingers in his ass when Solo finally breaks, the need too much. He pulls away, turning around and straddling Illya again, facing away.

"We should give the lady a nice show," Solo says, loud enough for Gaby to hear. "She was very obliging."

"It was not a selfless act," Illya says, his hand on Solo's hip to guide him. Solo gasps as Illya pulls him down, his cock easing in inch by glorious inch until he's all the way inside.

"Now ride 'em, Cowboy," Illya says into his ear. The unlikelihood of it startles a laugh out of Solo, but he certainly doesn't object to the idea. He starts to move, a slow and easy rock that Illya apparently has no time for, judging by the way Illya grabs on and starts moving him faster.

"Worked up, are we?" Solo says, but he doesn't resist, letting Illya set the pace. He's worked up himself; watching a beautiful woman come undone right in front of him isn't exactly something he can do with perfect stoicism. Illya wants it hard and fast, and even though Solo is the type to draw it out, make it last, he happens to be in a very obliging mood.

Gaby is watching them with obvious excitement. Solo doesn't particularly blame her; they must be a sight to see. She crawls across the bed towards them, kneeling in front of him, and Solo realizes that he's never so much as kissed her, which is an odd position to be in with a naked woman who's watching him get fucked within an inch of his life. She doesn't hesitate to correct this, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him towards her, kissing him hard.

She doesn't let him go for a good little while; when she pulls back, he can't help but try to chase her, but that's not the easiest to do when she still has a hand fisted in his hair. Gaby smiles at him, looking a little devilish, and he can't stop the noise that escapes him when she wraps her free hand around his cock.

"I want to see you come," she says, kissing him again.

"Keep doing that and you'll get your wish," Solo says, groaning when she starts to stroke him.

"Close," Illya says, his lips against Solo's shoulder, only a little more than a mumble.

"Then come on," Gaby says, moving her hand faster. "What are you waiting for?"

Solo thinks that is a perfectly appropriate question; it's the last thing he thinks before he comes, his brain shorting out for a moment. Illya swears loudly, holding Solo to him almost uncomfortably tightly, slamming home a few more times and coming, tensing and then sagging, his forehead coming to rest between Solo's shoulder blades.

Gaby is still watching with interest when he and Illya pull away from each other, Solo stealing a kiss before flopping down on the bed. She's not expecting it when Solo grabs her, lifting her up easily and setting her on top of him, her knees on either side of his head.

"You go high," he tells Illya, nipping at Gaby's thigh. "I'll go low."

Gaby's already very wet, and Solo doesn't resist diving in. He hooks his arms around her thighs, pulling her down and licking her eagerly. The noises she makes are delicious, intoxicating, and Solo can't help but urge her on, giving her the best he's got.

The bed moves; he can't actually see anything that's going on, but based on the way Gaby keeps saying his name, Illya must have taken his cue and gotten to work on the rest of her. For a moment, Solo actually considers asking him to swap. There's a lot of Gaby that he still hasn't gotten to explore, and it just seems a little unfair.

Then Gaby grinds down against his mouth, gasping his name, and he really can't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

It's not long before Gaby comes; she doesn't move when she's done, so Solo doesn't stop. She'll get off when she's, well, gotten off. He's perfectly content to stay here as long as necessary, or at least as long as his jaw holds out.

Finally Gaby lets him up, her legs shaking, dismounting with Illya's help. She bends down and pecks Solo on the cheek, grinning at the look he gives her.

"If my tongue wasn't so tired, I'd be offended that I didn't get a real kiss," Solo tells her.

"I'll save it for you," Gaby replies. "For when you're not quite so tired."

"Your scheme was a success," Solo says, putting his hands behind his head.

"Thank you," Gaby says, smiling. "I thought it was a good one."

"You call that a scheme," Illya says dismissively. "Offering people what they want already- this is no scheme. At best, demonstration of product."

"You seem to have bought it either way, Peril," Solo tells him.

"Who wouldn't?" Illya says.

Solo looks both of them up and down. "You do have a point."

Gaby climbs off the bed, stretching, something else that Solo watches with interest. "Have a rest," she says, kissing both of them in turn. "I'm not done."

"I'm starting to understand why you want two men," Solo says; it's a test as much as anything else, gauging the situation before he gets in any deeper.

"Concerned you aren't up for the job?" Gaby says.

"Give me a few minutes," Solo tells her. "Despite what you may have heard, I am only human."

"I'll be the judge of that," Gaby says, walking into the bathroom.

Solo looks up at Illya; Illya smirks, bending down and kissing him, far more dirtily than Solo was expecting. "I'm not done either," Illya says.

"You two are going to kill me," Solo says, shutting his eyes. "But what a way to go."


End file.
